


Shower Sex

by golden80s



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, I think?, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Smoking, a little bit tho, partially clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden80s/pseuds/golden80s
Summary: You know what this is about, you read the title, right?
Relationships: Jim Halsey/John Ryder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Shower Sex

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t the best, i’m sorry, but there hasn’t been any content for almost two or three months and i just wanted to put something out here so hitcher ao3 doesn’t die (•̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ ﹏ •̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥๑ ) also my first time writing shower porn lol it has been a while since i wrote nsfw so i’m sorry if its a little rusty (╥_╥) ...

Jim let out a heavy sigh as he entered the bathroom, furrowing his eyebrows at the fact that he hasn’t washed up in a few days. He was starting to not smell all that good either, covered in oil, sand and the touches of a man who smelled like blood and cigarette smoke. He was covered with dirt and his hair, which had grown two inches the past few days, was sticking out all over the place like an unmade bed. The lights were so artificial and bland, it sucked any remaining color out of the bathroom and it hurt the kid’s already tired eyes. He numbly removed his clothes, softly hissing when his body ached.

He stepped into the shower, which he had turned on minutes prior, the hot water making him feel like he was going into another world, like he was in heaven. But that wasn’t the case... sadly. He cupped his hands and let his palms fill up with water, bringing it to his face, quickly running his fingers through his now damp hair. The smell of cigarette smoke soon filled the room and Jim froze in place, staring at the figure a few feet away from him. He couldn’t move his body, he couldn’t cover up what made him feel so vulnerable in the eyes of someone much more powerful and scarier. He let out a soft whimper as the man walked toward the shower, stepping back against the tiled wall.

Ryder stared down at the boy, eyes scanning his whole body like he was prey. The room was silent, save for the fact the water was running and the lights that made a dim buzzing sound. The man gave him a wolfish grin, cigarette being held by his teeth as he stepped in, fully clothed. That was weird to Jim, but he’d much rather himself be naked than the both of them. The shower sprayed the both of them, Ryder’s light blue shirt turning into a darker color, and Jim thought it resembled his eyes. “Have you let anyone see you naked like this before?” The man spoke, his voice low. Jim’s eyes barely widened and he shook his head. “N-No...” he answered, his voice becoming more quieter. Ryder’s interest piqued quickly. “Have you had sex?” Jim choked, awkwardly running his soapy hands up and down his bruised shoulders. He shook his head, terrified of the answer.

“Do you want to?” Ryder said it with such casualty that it made Jim freeze up. “Wh-what!? No, th-that... you...” Jim stuttered, trying to smother the image in his brain before it took too much of an affect on him. “...you can’t do it anyway, you have clothes on... and we’re in a shower...” the kid trailed off, blushing furiously.

“So? Ever heard of shower sex, kid? You don’t just have it on a bed, or the wall... or in public even. You can have it anywhere.” Ryder smirked a little at how clueless the kid was, he could teach him so many things that he probably didn’t even need to know. “P-public?” Jim muttered, sounding very unsure about how that would work. “Heh, yeah. Bitches beg to get fucked in broad daylight if they’re horny enough. You’ll probably be one of ‘em if I break you hard enough, and you’d be too scared to stop me.” Ryder chuckled, and Jim furrowed his eyebrows. “Hey, no I wouldn’t!” He raised his voice, blush running down his neck.

“We’ll see about that, sweetheart.” Ryder placed his large hands on Jim’s hips, running them up his sides. Jim felt incredibly embarrassed, wanting to hide his body from the world and from the man in front of him. A sudden twinge of pain in Jim’s chest made the boy jolt. “Ow! What the fuck was that for?” Jim whined at Ryder, who only grinned. “For fun, you’re cute when you make noises like that.” He spoke, taking a liking to seeing Jim get flustered at whatever came out of his mouth, even if it wasn’t so noticeable. “Maybe I can try and get a few other noises outta you.” Ryder’s voice implied so many things, but Jim only came to the conclusion of one — and it made him tense up again.

“W-Will it hurt?” The boy hated how he stuttered. Ryder smirked, placing his hands on Jim’s hips again, gently squeezing them. “Maybe... maybe not. But you’ll be a good boy and take it, won’t you?” His voice lowered and it made Jim’s throat close up, heat running through his body. He awkwardly nodded his head, trying not to fall into submission. Ryder could tell he was trying not to.

“Turn around, put your hands there,” Jim did as asked, putting his hands on the back wall, very stiffly however. There wasn’t much room to move around. He pressed his forehead against the wall, his breathing becoming more nervous and labored. Ryder let out a satisfied hum, the sounds of a zipper undoing made Jim become even more nervous. “You’re being good so far. Bet you didn’t expect your first time to be in the shower, did you?” The man chuckled, trying make Jim more calm, but it didn’t really work. He pulled his cock out of his jeans, bringing Jim’s hips closer with one hand and then pushed in roughly, maybe too rough. It was awkward at first and everything was moving too fast, but fuck, did Jim’s noises make it worth it. 

Heat instantly spiked through Jim’s body, and his eyes went up to the ceiling. His mouth hung open and the strength in his body seemed to have disappeared, slumping against the wall. “Oh my god...” he whined out, Ryder’s nails digging into his soft flesh. It hurt but felt so good at the same time, it felt like his insides were on fire. Ryder laughed at the kid’s reaction, pushing into him deeper. Jim’s breathing was getting heavier each time the man fucked into him, and he felt like it was inside his stomach — although, that was impossible. 

Ryder pulled out halfway and stayed that way, his mouth making it’s mark on the smaller boy’s neck. His teeth sunk into the mark he made at the same time he thrusted back in and Jim’s body convulsed, Ryder pressing against his back. Jim stuttered out a moan, squeezing his eyes shut. Everything felt so good to him and he hated it and loved it all the same. Ryder’s breathing was getting heavy at this point, Jim could tell. 

“W-What, are you finally getting tired? Jim teased through his teeth and he almost whined, as Ryder fucked into him again. The man suddenly grabbed the back of Jim’s hair, pulling him a little bit closer to him, forcing the boy to bend back awkwardly. He seemed to have found his sweet spot, seeing how the kid was struggling to not drown in overwhelming pleasure. “Y...you...’re getting l—“

“I don’t get tired,  _ brat _ .” Ryder’s voice had the slightest hint of a growl in it, interrupting Jim almost instantly. “And I think I found what makes you feel good, hm?” He kissed his neck, letting go of his hair in favor of holding the boy’s jaw instead. Jim squirmed as Ryder kept fucking him, one thrust making him break. He choked out a whimper, vision getting blurrier, and Ryder brought his lips to Jim’s. The boy muffled out a moan, kissing him back and suddenly his back was against the wall and the angle was different now. Ryder held onto him, Jim’s legs wrapping around hips hips.

They pulled away from the kiss and spit connected their lips. Jim panted, his lips tingling a little bit as he licked them, staring into Ryder’s eyes through tears. “I love you...” Jim rasped, slightly regretting his word choices as Ryder was still a serial killer. He still had a brain to use even if it got fucked out, but he didn’t really care at the moment. Ryder only chuckled, fucking the kid in their newfound position until he stopped. Jim whimpered, wondering why he stopped, until his legs spiked with heat and his gut felt like it was getting filled.

Ryder panted, burying his face into Jim’s already marked neck. He knew about the rule to hide them where they’re not going to be seen, but he didn’t give a damn at the moment. He pulled out of the shaking boy, and Jim was so used to him pushing back into him that it felt weird for him to be empty. Ryder cleaned himself off with a towel and tucked back into his now wet jeans and zipping his fly, leaving Jim a heavy breathing mess in the shower. Ryder was going to tell him to wash up, but he seemed too worn out and weak to do that, so he figured the boy was coming down from a high orgasm.

He sighed and picked the boy up, who instantly wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. Ryder looked at him, and felt like he was holding a porcelain doll. He’d clean up the bathroom later and turn the shower off after, he figured Jim was the most important task here. He walked out of the small room, placing the smaller man on the bed. He didn’t have any other pairs of clothes, so he just put him in his trench coat. Ryder headed into the bathroom and let the water rinse everything off before he turned off the shower. He grabbed Jim’s clothes on the way out, turning off the bathroom light and threw it on the corner of the small room.

Jim was fast asleep, chest heaving up and down gently and Ryder smirked a little bit as his eyes picked up on the marks on his neck and chest. He let the boy sleep for a while, going out for a quick smoke. It was a little bit cold, since he forwent his shirt a while ago and to the fact it was the middle of the night — did he have sex for that long? He put the lit cig in his mouth, leaning against the wall. He scanned the surrounding area in front of him to check for police and any sketchy people around, but found only desert and mountains. He let the cigarette burn out for a while, until he got sick of it and just crushed it against the drywall and headed back inside, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Jim was still asleep, and despite what he told him in the shower, he was getting a little tired just seeing how calm the boy looked. He went over to the bed and felt very large compared to the boy who was curled up and using his coat as a sort of blanket, but he wrapped his arms around him anyway, holding him and pressing a light kiss to his head as he shut his eyes. He wasn’t planning on sleeping, but soon, his breathing matched with Jim’s and his warmth made the man drowsy enough to fall asleep. 


End file.
